


Sanders Childs (working title- don’t judge me)

by Potato_Chips



Category: Thomas Sanders Blogging RRF
Genre: I’m new here, aaahhhh, please help me, sorry I can’t do tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_Chips/pseuds/Potato_Chips
Summary: This is basically just the Sanders Sides turning into little kiddos. Logan is dumbfounded, Virgil is mortified, Roman is so VERY confused, and Patton, being Patton, is running around the mindscape laughing and giggling. This is my first fan fiction, please feel free to correct any mistakes I might make, I’m still bad at story telling. If anyone actually reads this I will scream in delight and joy. K bye





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I’m not good at this yet, let’s figure this out together

Virgil’s POV:  
I woke up. For some reason, something felt a little… off. I tried to sit up, but it was too much effort, I just felt too weak to do anything. Compromising, I opened my eyes slowly, rubbing them gently to get the sleep out. It was weird, my room seemed a lot bigger. Maybe it was just because I was lying down. I gathered up all of my strength, and sat up slowly. I leaned against my black backrest and looked around my room. Funny, it seemed even smaller now. The mahogany door to my bathroom seemed like it was miles away, the dresser (in the same style) even further. I pulled back my black checkered sheets, and pulled on my jacket. I mean, it was always too big for me, at least a little, but my sleeves dragged along the ground, and my hands seemed to stop around halfway. I shrugged it off, heading to my dresser to apply my eyeshadow (yes, I wear eyeshadow to cover the bags underneath my eyes. Judge me) and I realised that everything was so tall! I checked in the mirror to confirm my suspicions. Yep. I was tiny. I silently screamed, but realising it simply wasn’t enough, I screamed and ran for Patton. I didn’t care that I didn’t apply my eyeshadow. I didn’t care that I looked like a mess. I just needed help.


	2. Patton is here now…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I tried, I’m in the middle of half term right now, so I’ll be writing a whole lot. I’m sorry if you hate this, and thank you if you are reading this.

PATTONS POV

~~~~_~~~~**~~~~**__**~~~~**_**~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~I heard someone screaming from outside. I opened my eyes quickly and bolted upright, and immediately regretted it. I felt really icky, but someone was crying for me, and I can’t let my kiddos down! As my icky feeling went down, I realised my bedroom was a lot bigger than what it was last night. I hopped out of my bed (it was lots taller than it was before) and practically bounced over to my white dresser. I took a glance at my mirror, and saw that I was a tiny toddler! I jumped back in surprise, not sure if to trust this tiny figure staring back at me, and reached out my hand towards it. The boy reached forward too. It was true! I was a little boy! I almost squealed in delight. ‘I wonder if anyone else is like this?’ I wondered, before realising that the voice screaming was still there, and I waddled out as quickly as I could.

 


	3. Man, he must’ve been tired…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is so embarrassed, Patton finds him hiding under a table, it’s all very weird up in here…

Patton’s POV

I ran around the mindscape, searching for the screamer. Toddler or not, I still needed to help anyone who wants me. The crying had calmed down, but I heard a soft whimpering coming from the living room, which meant only one thing; Virgil was the first to wake up. (as always- he was always too anxious to sleep for nightmares) I practically sprinted into the room, to find another child, which looked exactly like Virgil, rocking himself from underneath the table. Approaching carefully, I could see the poor guy shaking. Being sure not to startle him, I crouched down (which didn’t really make a difference because of my size) and reached a small hand out to comfort Virgil. He finched, but let me come closer and sit next to him. “What’chya doing down here?” My voice sounded much higher than normal. 

“Sittin’” came the reply. Virgil, the poor guy, had a hint of a lisp. 

“You wanna sit on the couch ‘stead? Might be bit comfier…” Virgil nodded at this, and crawled out from under the table with me. 

“Can we watch movies?” He asked.

”M’kay” we curled up on the couch and put on  _The Black Cauldron,_ Virgil’s favourite. I didn’t like it much, there was no songs to sing along to, but Virgil liked it, and I wanted him to calm down, so we sat and in the first 20 minutes, Virgil was asleep. Man, he must’ve been tired!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I should continue? Tell me please…


	4. What is happening?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, Logan wakes up (finally) and is feeling a lot more… emotional. Ugh, feelings, the bane of his existence. Until he turned toddlerish.

Logan’s POV

I woke up and sat up quickly. My eyes focused; the room was definitely larger than when I went to bed last night. My mind was very foggy, which wasn’t normal at all. I pulled back the covers, which were abnormally heavy and dropped down onto the oak floor. I looked around my room; the walls painted with calming blues, blacks and whites. I reached for my glasses, and found they were much bigger than usual. I shrugged it off, there had to be a logical explanation to it, and strode over to the cabinet in which my clothing resided. I checked the mirror. Oh. My. God. I pulled on my big clothes as fast as I could and almost hit the door in my haste to get out. I ran down the hall to the Living Room. There had to be a reasonable explanation for this. There simply HAD to be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone could give me ideas for what could happen next it would be greatly appreciated. I’m suffering from serious writers block right now…


	5. Children- Children everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, Roman is the last to wake up (obviously- he absolutely *must* have his beauty sleep). What he finds is very disturbing. But is he affected? Who knows… (actually, I know, but I don’t want to put it here or the chapter won’t be worth reading)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got over my writers block! (Yay) I’m going back to school tomorrow so I won’t be able to upload much…

Roman’s POV

I woke up with a jolt. Someone was screaming. How dare they take my beauty rest awa- wait a minute… that sounded like Logan! Logan was always emotionless! But it sounded like he was smaller… like a toddler? I pushed my pink duvet aside and jumped out of my four poster bed. Almost running, I made my way to the walk- in- wardrobe at the end of my room and marched in, grabbing a pristinely white suit, red sash and gold chain. The white birch door swung open (thanks to my telekinesis powers- I’m creativity, I can do what I want in the mind palace) and I rushed out of my room to the bearer of the cries. I didn’t know how, but I knew this was somehow related to me…

 

_________________

 

I ran out into the living room to see quite a sight. Logan, Patton and Virgil were all toddlers! I stifled a laugh, but I apparently failed, as Patton looked up at me with a stern frown etched across his face. Looking down, embarrassed, I realised that I was the only one not affected. Glancing around, I focused on Logan, who had red, puffy eyes which were darting around to anywhere else but the other aspects. Their clothes were all dragging along the floor, and Virgil, the poor kid, was curled up in a ball, asleep, sucking his thumb. It was truly an adorable sight. I snapped back into reality, to see a tiny Patton glaring up at me. “Why did you laugh, mister?” His voice was much higher pitched than usual, but that was expected, as they were toddlers. “Well, I don’t know!” I began, “It was just an extremely unordinary sight!” Logan stared at me, blank faced, and without warning, burst into tears and collapsed on the floor. Patton ran over, almost tripping over his over sized clothing. Something inside me clicked. “I’m creativity!” I exclaimed, realisation dawning on me. “Well, yes, Roman, that is good knowledge of yourself, care to help me?” Patton mumbled, crouching down next to Logan, as to help in any way he could. “No, I mean, since I’m creativity, I should be able to imagine you three as adults, and it should happen, right?” I asked, although I think it was more to myself than the three hot, nay,  _cool,_ nay,  _uncool_ messes. 

Logan, who has calmed down by now, sniffled, “Well, no. I don’t think that could happen, because even though you  **are** creativity, you can’t make us be like you, unless we go’d into your room” I almost smiled at the fact he said ‘go’d’. “Well,” I began, “at least let me give you some tiny clothes,” I stated, picking at the over- sized outfit hanging on Logan’s tiny body, “then you might be able to walk around better…” Logan nodded, Patton doing the same a few feet behind him. In the corner of my eyes, I saw Virgil slowly open his eyes, and watched them fill with pure terror at the sight of me. I smiled, hoping to calm the poor kid down, and he relaxed a bit, although he was still clearly on edge. Thinking of toddler clothes, the tree other aspects suddenly wore clothes that fit them. I smiled, knowing that  __I _actually helped_ for once. 


	6. Well... I never though I'd see the day...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So. Virgil has calmed down. Thankfully. What Roman is NOT thankful for is that, for some strange reason, Virgil is acting a little... different, than usual. Logan is acting strange too. I wonder what could be happening? And Patton? Well, he's just being himself. There isn't much of a personality switch from normal Patton to toddler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! Over 20 Kudos?!? Thank you SO MUCH!! I never thought that over 20 PEOPLE would actually enjoy some random fiction I decided to write for the fun of it! I'm so happy that people are actually enjoying it! Thanks so much, again!!  
> (Sorry it's changing perspective so much- I wanted to make it seem like you were experiencing it from each sides point of view. Don't worry, I'm going to bring Thomas in soon. I just don't know when...)

 

Virgil's POV

As I woke up- wait, did I fall asleep? Wow, okay, maybe I should have gotten more sleep.. I saw Roman looking at me. Oh god. I looked away, completely embarrassed, and curled into a ball. What I couldn't seem to shake off was that Roman had _smiled_ at me. Like, a friendly smile, not a mean sneer, or a mocking grin.  _An actual smile._ Did- did he actually  **not** hate me? No, that couldn't be right… he was always so  _mean!_  I suddenly remembered- I'm a child! I thought I felt a wave of even more embarrassment, but instead, I just didn't care at all. I just felt-  _something._  'Is this... happiness?' I wondered. No, that couldn't be it. I'm the literal embodiment of  ~~~~ _anxeity_ , I can't feel happiness! But, then again, I was a toddler… I just suddenly felt the urge to explore. I held back, unsure of this new feeling. A wave of nausea swept over me, and my clothes turned toddler sized. Roman looked down at me from across the room, and  _smiled again._ Unsure of what to do, I smiled back, although a little worried, I'd never done it before so I didn't know how to do it. But it came naturally to me, I don't know how, but it did. The urge to run around came back again, and I had no choice to follow it. And. It. Was. The. Best. Feeling. Ever. 

 

 

________________________

Logan's POV

Virgil looked very melancholy. It seemed he was contemplating something. All of a sudden, he got up, and _smiled. He actually smiled!_  It was a very heartwarming experience. I did not feel it myself, only pride, but I could tell because Patton was going bright pink and squealing. But, then again, what else is new? (I am trying to get into something called 'sarcasm'. I am not sure if it worked.) Roman went from smiling, to shocked. I believe I can say that Patton and myself were both equally surprised, as Virgil began to smile wider, and started to run around the room. Patton, needless to say, squealed even louder (if that was possible) and took off with him. I don't know what came over me at that point, but I joined them. And it was very, very, **very**  fun. 

 

_______________________

 

Roman's POV

I had to try my hardest to not laugh. Virgil had decided to run around the room, sprint even, and Patton, of course wanting to join in the fun, ran after him. What surprised me the most, however, is that Logan joined them. And was _laughing._ **LAUGHING!** It was such a precious sight. I honestly never thought I would see the day that Logan would be laughing- nay- SQUEALING in delight. I suddenly realised that I would somehow have to calm them down, and figure out a way out of this mess. And I had an inkling this was linked to me. And- oh my... what will happen to Thomas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters aren't very long, I just can't find the time to write them anymore! So much Homework, and deadlines, and boring important stuff... Sorry! Thanks again for all the Kudos! Mwah! I loves ya


	7. Did- did I do this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, someone asked for a backstory (thanks again for the constructive criticism- and apologies for my brother) so here it is. I kind of stole your idea, I'm sorry. And I love you (platonically- I'm not weird.... sorta...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, this has been a little all over the place, so I'm going to try and make it a little more organised (ha! Me? Organised? That's a laugh...) thank you for all the kudos and happiness. And Luke, if you're reading this, I hate you. (If you don't think you know anyone that hates you, or you don't have an older sister, and your name is Luke, I don't hate you. I just hate my brother.)

Roman's POV

The other three had ran until they collapsed on top of each other, fully exhausted, on the couch. I smiled to myself, knowing what a fun few hours they had. I gently picked up Patton, who was on the top of the pile, and carried him bridal- style to his bedroom. I laid him down and tucked him in, getting out of there as quickly as possible; I didn't want to get all reminiscent over all of the wonderful shows Thomas had performed in. The next child on the pile was Virgil, I smiled and picked him up carefully; I knew how light of a sleeper he was. But, to my surprise, he didn't stir. Maybe it was because he was younger. I tip- toed into his room, and laid him on the black bed sheets, covering him with the black plaid duvet. I had no idea how he liked it in here, but, each to their own. The one on the bottom was Logan. By the time I had crept back into the living room, Logan was sitting up, and rubbing his eyes with his tiny fingers. "Shh..." I murmured into his hair as I brought him into his room, gently rocking him to help him fall back to sleep. "It's okay, it's okay." I knelt down and placed him in his bed, draping the blue duvet over his small body. "I'll see you in the morning, okay?" He rolled over and nodded his head sleepily, and soon his heavy breathing echoed around the room.

Stepping into my own room through the regal, white door, I yawned. I didn't quite realise how tired I was. I pulled on my Royal red pyjamas, and clambered into my four poster bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

_My bedroom transformed into a forest, my bedclothes into my suit. Sword in hand, I crept forward. The dragon witch emerged from the bushes, her scaly, purple skin glistening in the sunlight. "I'm ready for you," I told her. "Ah, but are you?" Came the reply. I lunged forward, ready to fight. She dodged easily, and her purple- black wings emerged from her back; she soared upwards. I let my guard down, and stared in awe at the marvellous sight. The witch took her chance, and swooped down, knocking me to the ground, sword clattering to my side. I reached for it, but she grabbed it with her slender fingers before I could, and grinned maliciously. She took a sly glance at me, and smirked. "I shall give you a deal, oh 'mighty prince'," she began, her smile growing wider with each word. "I shall let you live, on one condition." She paused, staring at me for a moment, "Your friends will turn to toddlers for eternity. Unless of course, you come back within 30 days. If you don't, all three will stay like that forever. And who knows what will happen to Thomas!" She cackled gleefully, as I contemplated this matter. "Okay." I started, unsure if this was a good idea, "I shall do it." The dragon witch grinned and swished her bone- like arm above her head, and started to fade away into darkness, the laughter echoing around my head._

I bolted upright, sweat pummelling down my forehead. I did this to them. I made them children. And I hadn't even checked on Thomas since this debacle began!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this one was really short again, but I'm really tired, and I have so much more work to do, and I feel like passing out from sleep deprivation. I'm hoping to get another one out by Sunday, but no promises.


	8. I have to help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OVER 30 KUDOS??? WHAT??? I'm so happy! AHAHHSHDHD

_You made them like this._

Words echoed around my head as I tried to get more sleep.

_You couldn't even defeat an imaginary creature? How pathetic._

I pulled at my hair and curled into a ball. I couldn't handle this. I wanted it to stop.

_You ruined your closest friend's lives to save your own. What kind of prince does that?_

_You will never be a hero._

_You will never be able to save anyone._

I screamed and slid further under the covers. I could feel the darkness seeping through my bones, taking over my body. **Is this what Virgil feels everyday?**  I thought, trying as hard as I could to remain conscious so I couldn't be engulfed by the nightmare again. **Is this why he was always so mean? To cover up the pain?**  I felt a wave of sympathy for the poor kid.

My door opened and a small head peeked out from behind. Oh yeah, I'd screamed. I'd probably woken up all three of them. Patton waddled into my room, rubbing at his eyes. I plastered a smile on my face, and patted the area beside me. He yawned, and lifted up his arms to say he wanted to be lifted up. I picked him up, and sat him on my knee. "Well then, I know you love me and everything, but why did you come here at this time of night?" I asked, desperate for the child to not see through my false ego.

"It's morning, Ro!" Patton yawned and leant against my torso. "And the others are up, but I still tir-" He fell asleep, with his head resting on my shoulder. I laid him down on my bed, and headed off to get dressed. I knew I would have to use a whole lot of concealer to cover up the bags under my eyes. 

_You haven't even checked on Thomas. What kind of person **are**  you?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so from now on, it's going to be in Roman's POV, unless I need it to be in a child's view, in which case it will be Virgil (because why not.) I'm sorry it's so short, I have a crap ton of homework to do, and it might be a while before I update again.


	9. It’s strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is in Virgil’s POV. Bear with me please, this chapter will be absolute rubbish. I’m extremely sleep deprived. And I will probably fall alseep while writing this. But, here we go!

It was weird. I felt weird. It was strange. I didn’t usually feel… this… feeling. Is it a feeling? Can being ‘non- tired’ be a feeling? I didn’t know. But I felt great!

I ran out of my room (more waddled than anything, but it seemed like running to me) and found Logan, reading a book upside down, sitting cross- legged in the couch. “What’chya doin?” I asked, peering over the edge of the book. He really was reading it upside down! “Reading.” Came the reply. “It’s upside down though…” Logan apparently didn’t know this before, and he blushed as he turned it the right way round. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sooo… I fell asleepp. And I’m reaally tired so… Ima gon sleep! Sooo… yeah.


	10. Update (sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don’t want to read this, that’s fine, I completely understand. I just wanted to make sure I let everyone know (haha, look at me, talking as if people actually read this) what was happening.

Okay, so. Wow. I haven’t wrote anything here in a while. I’m super sorry, but my life has been extremely busy and I just haven’t had time to update it. It might be a while before I add a new chapter. I have a crap- ton of homework to get through, my school is just piling paper after paper on me. Anyway, I might work on a chapter now that I have a break, but no promises. Again, super sorry, but I can’t help it. Take it up with my teachers. Anyway, I have to go write a chapter before my Mam shouts at me for not doing my work. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so yes. I am here. I am alive. I’m… pretending people actually read this… okay, so. This is in Virgil’s POV again, because I fell asleep last time and couldn’t write anymore for him… so… yeah.

I ran to Patton’s room, just wanting to hug him. I didn’t know why, I didn’t know how I learned to run freely, I didn’t learn how to laugh, but I just knew! I crashed into the room, to find him not there. I panicked. 

_Where’s he gone?_

_What if he ran away in the middle of the night?_

_What if he’s DEAD?!_

I decided to go to Roman’s room. He’s a big boy! He must know EVERYTHING!

Running into the room, I saw a figure about the same size as me curled into a ball on the big Big bed. I grinned (I don’t remember ever doing that before!) and decided to look for Roman. I wanted to play, and Patton was sleepy, Logan was reading something, so Roman absolutely **had** to play!

**CRASH!**

A Big noise came from behind a big, white door! I crept past the full- length mirror; I saw that my skin seemed less pale and my eye- bags were less dark (Hm… maybe that was why I felt happier!) but I decided to keep moving. I had to make sure that the monster wouldn’t hurt Roman!

I slammed into the door and rushed in. Turned out Roman had just fallen over! “Roman?” I asked, unsure what he was doing just lying on the floor. “Roman! Roman get up!” I nudged him with my foot.  _He just died!!_ The voice inside my head was screaming. It made my head hurt.  _HE JUST DIED AND THE INVISIBLE BOOGIE MAN WILL KILL YOU NEXT!!!_ I squealed and bolted for the door. As I was fiddling with the doorknob (it was way too high by the way!) I heard a groan behind me. I turned around and saw Roman sitting up and rubbing his head from where he fell over. I thought I heard him mumbling something but I couldn’t hear. I rushed over to him, and jumped into his arms to get a hug; I was just so happy he wasn’t dead! But, above that, I was just really happy I had a playmate!! “Can you play with me?” I asked, nuzzling into his chest.

”Of course, my little Emo nightmare!” Came the reply, although he sounded a lot more tired than he was usually. “Hey!” That startled me a bit, so I hid further into his chest. “Hey, Hey, little bud! It’s fine! I was just thinking that your eye- bags aren’t as dark as normal! Did you have a good sleep?” I looked up and smiled, nodding. Man, I loved Roman. He stood up and offered me his hand, which I quickly took. “Well, JD- lightful. What would you like to play?”

 


	12. I ran out of creativeness for a title ;-;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is in Roman’s POV again. (Damnit. I’m still switching so much! I swear it will just be in Roman’s POV now. I don’t really. I just really like writing for Virgil. Okay I’m going to start writing now.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I’m not dead yet.

As I dragged my feet into my closet, I just felt the overwhelming urge to sleep. I knew I had so much to do: look after the other sides and keep them out of trouble, check up on Thomas, make sure that they are going to be okay, and, above all that, I had to get them out of this mess. But I just felt too tired. Then, before I could even think about going back to bed, I crashed to the floor, the idea of sleep entrancing me in. I couldn’t feel the pain in my head. I didn’t hear the doorknob creak. I just wanted to sleep. 

**AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!**

My ears rang as a blood- curdling scream echoed around the room, along with tiny feet sprinting away. 

 _Was it a dream?_ The voice inside my head asked.  _No. Definetly not._ I tried to sit up, but a wave of pain streamed through my forehead. I was probably going to bruise. I saw Virgil giving me a puzzled look from the other side of the room, and I forced a smile. It must have worked, because he came paddingg over and sat in my lap. I ignored the urge inside myself to hug him and cry. To cry away the pain, to cry away the thoughts, to cry away the fact that  _I_ __, the prince, the one who is supposed to be the person to save the damsel in distress, could hurt the ones I loved so badly. To cry away the pain that _I simply wasn’t good enough._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay… I might not be dead… but I’m still extremely sleep- deprived (have been for a long time. That’s what insomnia feels like, kiddos.)  
> And I might of fell asleep in the middle of writing this. I tried to write more, but it was crappy, so you get this. Sorry.


	13. Creativity who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil’s POV again. Sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I’m dying.   
> Sorry I haven’t really been on AO3 for a while. I’ve just been mega busy with dumb school. I’m hoping that I will be able to get at least 3 chapters (longer ones this time) our before the start of January. I’m probably not going to live up to expectations. Sorry.

I was so happy Roman was going to play with me! It was so great! We were going to have so much fun!!

 

We decided to play sword fights! I thought it was very fun, and I thought that Roman would have fun too, but he just didn’t seem very happy. That wasn’t good! I decided to play really good to make him happy again. 

‘Take THAT!’ I jumped forward with my foam sword, stabbing at Roman’s ankles. 

‘Aha, little warrior!’ He picked me up and tipped me upside down, making me drop my sword. That wasn’t fair! He started to tickle me. All the blood rushing to my head, and the tickling made me do something I can’t remember ever doing.  _I giggled._

————— **3 hours later** —————(and in Roman’s POV)

I really enjoyed our game, and I did enjoy hearing Virgil giggling for the first time, but the inevitable fate I was resigned to kept creeping up behind me. I just simply couldn’t get into it. It was really sad, to be honest. My two favourite things, sword- fighting and acting, (as well as children. I love those precious little nuggets) were simply not inviting to me anymore. 

 **You’re a failure.** The words never failed to surround me with negativity, the one thing I would not need in my battle. 

 **** ****I couldn’t listen. I couldn’t let it affect me. I couldn’t let them see past the ego. _I couldn’t let them down._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I’m still dying.   
> So sorry this is so short. I’m on my phone, so even writing one word seems like a page and a half. 
> 
> … I’m so sorry for burdening you with this awful fanfic. 
> 
> Does anyone actually want me to continue? I don’t really know if I should or not…


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, I have some important things to say. 

 

First of all, I’m sorry it’s been so long since I’ve been on here, and uploaded a chapter. I think it has been a whole six months since I’ve even been on AO3, let alone uploading chapters here. I do have an excuse though. 

My main excuse is schoolwork. I may not be quite at the age for major exams just yet, but we still have end of year tests here, which are quite stressful. I’m sorry about that!

 

A better explanation is that I’ve made a Wattpad account! It’s called englishchips (lowercase), and I make more fanfictions on there. 

For those wondering, I did try to continue this book there, but it just fell through. I would like to take this opportunity to promote my friend on Wattpad, GlassWolf48, who made their own take on this story. It is amazing, and I live it beyond belief. It is called ‘Toddler Terror’.

 

Sp, yeah! I’m truly sorry, but I doubt I’ll be coming back on AO3 unless I’m responding to comments. 

 

Also, thank you for the support here! I know I’ve been terrible with this book, and now I’m discontinuing it (gasp), but you’ve all been so sweet and supportive. You’re all great!

 Okay, so recap: I’ve got a Wattpad account now (@englishchips), GlassWolf48 is someone you need to check out there, you’re all fabulous, and I’m possibly leaving AO3. There  

 

Sorry mates, but I’ve moved away from the little village into the big city!

 

Hope to see you on Wattpad!

 


End file.
